Bandages
by Venom-117
Summary: Sakaki's hand is always in bandages, and the girls want to know why. Except as it's the Azu-girls, Chaos ensues.


_**Well, this one came to me when I was in a desperate battle against writers block on 'Ashes' and 'Bloodties'. Just a silly little two parter (was originally a one-shot, but I got carried away...)**_

**_The standard disclaimer rules apply. _**

**_---_**

_**B**__**andages**_

Chiyo walked through the classroom door and made her way towards Yomi and Kagura. Osaka was standing with a oblivious look on her face and a smile. She greeted everyone as she made her way across the class.

"Good morning everyone!" she said.

"Good morning Chiyo!" said Yomi.

"Mornin'!" said Kagura enthusiastically.

"Heya Chiyo-chan" said Osaka. Chiyo giggled and put her bag next to her desk.

"It's a nice day isn't it?" asked Chiyo. Kagura was slouching in her chair.

"Yeah, Can't wait till the gym lesson" she said cheerfully.

"Should be fun, we're at the pool aren't we?" asked Yomi.

"Yeah I think so…" said Kagura.

The door opened, and Sakaki walked into the room, her hand bandaged again.

"Oh Miss Sakaki! What happened to your hand?" asked Chiyo. Sakaki looked down at her hand.

"Oh…I…" she said.

"Did you get in a fight?" asked Kagura, sitting up. Sakaki looked to be in her own world.

"Maybe…He was in a bad mood…" she said, as she walked towards her desk. The girls looked between each other.

"Her hand is always injured…" said Yomi, glancing over.

"Maybe we should ask her if…Y'know…" whispered Kagura.

"What?" said Yomi.

"You know…if she has a boyfriend…maybe he's a little rough…" she said, glancing over to Sakaki to see if she was listening to them, but she was cloud watching again.

Chiyo's hands sprang to her mouth in shock, "Oh! You don't actually think that…?" she said.

"I don't think she even has a boyfriend…but it would be like her to keep it quiet…" said Yomi.

"Maybe we should just ask her…Hey! Sakaki!" began Tomo. Yomi jumped up and grabbed Tomo, putting her hands over her mouth. Sakaki looked over,

"Don't worry Sakaki! Just something stupid!" said Yomi. Sakaki nodded and returned to cloud watching.

"What are we going to do? We can't let this carry on…Sakaki's strong, but can she really hold her own against a boy?" whispered Kagura. Yomi looked around the class.

"I have a plan…" she said.

As Yukari began the class, Yomi put her plan into action. She wrote a note and got it passed around the class. The note was directed at the boys, telling them to meet at the back of the school when school ended for the day. The boys looked around the class, and where met with the glaring faces of the girls. They quickly turned away and back to their text-books.

It wasn't long before Yukari noticed the note.

"Hey! Whats that?" she said, plucking the note from a boy. Yomi twitched, and Sakaki simply glanced over, before looking back out the window.

Yukari unfolded the note and her eyes darted over its contents. Yomi and Kagura glanced between each other, while Osaka didn't seem to notice. A sly grin slid across Yukari's face and she held the note up with one hand.

"Welll…" she said, "Seems one of the girls is spoilt for choice…" Yomi swallowed.

"…and I know which one…!" said Yukari in a sing-song voice. Yomi began to turn red. The rest of the class began to sweat drop as Yukari began a little dance around her desk.

Yukari giggled, and handed the note back.

"I don't want to be the one spoil your fun, So I'll let you get on with it" she said, smiling.

Yomi let out a held breath.

"Ok…Back to class…" said Yukari.

"Miss Yukari?"

Everyone swore they saw Yukari shudder as Osaka raised her hand.

"Yes…Osaka?" she said, wincing already.

"What was the dance about?"

"Eh…?" Yukari looked around the class, they all seemed to want an answer to the same question. Yukari's mouth twitched upwards slightly.

"HAHAHAHA!" she laughed, then turned back the chalkboard.

There was the sound of a passing car horn as the class sweat dropped.

---

The boys lined up in front of the wall at the back of the school as asked. Before them, stood the girls, minus Sakaki, all with frowns. Chiyo stood in front of the girls with her arms folded, trying to look as imposing as the others.

"H…hey…Whats this about…?" asked Maasaki, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"You'll speak when we ask you too!" shouted Tomo. The boys cowered.

"Y'all are here for questionin'" said Osaka, "So c'mon, spill it!"

"Spill what?"

Osaka laughed, "Ah'm just kiddin' ya, I ain't that nasty" she said.

"Wha…?"

"Alright, We aren't here to point fingers…" said Yomi, the boys relaxed slightly, "…Yet." The boys snapped back to attention.

"Alright! Which one of you did that to Sakaki's hand!?" shouted Tomo. The boys all looked confused.

"Wh…What?" Maasaki.

"Was it you four-eyes!?" shouted Tomo, grabbing the boy by the collar.

"N…NO!"

"Don't make us set Kagura on you!!" threatened Tomo, which only scared the boys and confused the girls, "Because I will!"

"Wh…What?" asked Kagura, raising an eyebrow, "Me? Oh right…Yeah! You don't want that!" said Kagura, punching her palm with her fist.

"Thanks for the save…" said Tomo, out the side of her mouth.

"Pleasure's mine" said Kagura in the same fashion.

Yomi groaned.

"Look, Since this has gone down the 'Good Cop, Bad Cop' road', Have any of you been…involved with Sakaki?" she asked. The boys looked between each other.

"Er…No…" said Maasaki, who had unfortunately been nominated the spokes-person for the boys.

"Like hell! You just don't want to admit it! Well, I'll find out dammit! Which one of you was it!? You? What about you!?" growled Kaorin.

"Yeah, Kaorin! Come over to the 'Bag Cop' side!" said Tomo.

"Bag Cop?" asked Kagura, "Don't you mean 'Bad'?" Tomo looked at her smiling awkwardly.

"Yeah! 'Bad Cop'!" she said.

"But you said…"

"Oh! Haha! Your so silly Kagura!" said Tomo. Kagura narrowed one of her eyes.

Kaorin walked over and stood at Tomo's side.

"Hey! Since when did we decide on this?!" asked Yomi.

"You did! 'Good Cop, Bad Cop'!" said Tomo.

"I didn't mean split into two teams!" shouted Yomi.

"Well, I'm afraid we just can't continue this investigation with you holding us back," said Tomo, putting her hands on her hips and pulling a snobby look. Kagura and Kaorin looked towards each other, behind Tomo with the same blank confused expression

"What!? We're not the police!" said Yomi. The boys just looked between the two arguing groups. They tried to walk away, now the girls where shouting at each other instead of them.

"Where do you think your going?!" shouted Chiyo, the boys got back in line.

Everyone looked down at Chiyo, who was still trying to look imposing with her arms folded.

_She looks strangely adorable…_thought Yomi.

_Aww! She's so cute! _thought Kaorin.

_Whoa…That's pretty scary…_ thought Tomo.

_Ah wonder how trees make out…? _wondered Osaka.

Tomo turned back to Yomi.

"If that's how your going to be, then I hand in my badge, 'Chief'! C'mon girls!" said Tomo, turning and walking away.

"Your badge huh!? You're a loose cannon Takino! We do things by the book here!" yelled Yomi.

As they walked away, Kagura turned to Kaorin, "What the hell just happened?" she asked.

"I have no idea…" said Kaorin.

As Tomo walked away, Yomi gave a frustrated growl that soon turned into a scream.

"Ok! Fine! You go and do it your way Tomo! But I'll see you when you fail and when you do you'll come crawling back and admit that _I_ did it the right way!" shouted Yomi, with one hand on her hips and the other flat palmed on the centre of her chest.

"Come with me Osaka, Chiyo!" said Yomi, storming off in the opposite direction.

"Er…" said Maasaki.

"Can we go?" asked one of the boys. The group looked around.

"Which group should we go after?" asked another. The boys all looked between each other.

"We'll give it 10 minutes so we don't bump into any of them…" said Maasaki.

As the boys waited, Sakaki walked past. All of the boys bowed in unison.

"Miss Sakaki! We all want to say how lovely you look today!" they said as one. Sakaki blushed.

"I…Er…Th…thank you…?" she said, as she continued walking, thoroughly confused.

The boys stood back up. It wasn't long before they heard Tomo around the corner.

"C'mon! Maybe we can get there before Yomi gets them!"

The boys looked between each other, and began running in the opposite direction.

---

Sakaki strolled down the road to her house, wondering why all the boys had been lined up outside for. As she walked, she noticed that grey cat on the wall. The cat also seemed to notice her, and watched from the wall. Sakaki glanced at it, then began to drift towards the cat. Kameneko saw the girl approaching again, and put on his best 'cute' features.

Once again, Sakaki arrived home with a bitten hand.

"I'm home," said Sakaki, as she took off her shoes. Sakaki looked down at the mail, she doubted anything was there for her, she glanced through them, glancing at her family name, 'Sakura'.

Sakaki often wondered if she'd be considered cute from her full name, Sakaki Sakura.

Her mother stuck her head out from behind a door-frame, a piece of toast stuck in her mouth.

"Muy Suhkahee!" she said cheerfully. Sakaki blinked.

"Dear, please, I'm sure she's had a busy day" said Sakaki's father. Sakaki's mother took the toast from her mouth and swallowed.

"Hi Sakaki," she said, "How was school?"

"The usual," she said distantly, as she began to climb the stairs.

"I'll call you for dinner shall I?" called her father.

"Please, thank you" said Sakaki, and continued walking.

Her mother, Aika, sighed and turned around. Sakaki's father, Hiroshi, tilted his newspaper forward.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"Sakaki doesn't seem herself…" said Aika, twirling her piece of toast around on the plate.

"Sure? That seems just like her," said Hiroshi, "…unless…You think she's fallen for someone?" he said, raising an eyebrow. Aika squealed.

"Ohh you think so?" she said, "Wait…'someone'? You didn't say 'boy'…" said Aika suspiciously.

"What? We can't decide what our daughter likes can we? Or who she likes, boy or girl" he said, turning a page in the newspaper.

"Your taking this awfully well, If its true" said Aika, "Does it have something to do with that 'stash' I found under the bed?" she said. Aika chuckled as she heard Hiroshi splutter.

"That's…That's not mine…" he said. A little too quickly. Sakaki walked into the kitchen, changed out of her uniform. She hadn't caught the beginning of the conversation, and was glad.

"Oh really! Do tell…" said Aika, with a sly grin.

"B…But…Sakaki…" said Hiroshi, Sakaki turned around at the sound of her name.

"Oh pish. Hey Sakaki, Did you know your father keeps Yu-"

"USED watches, Neatly organised into category!" blurted Hiroshi. Sakaki and Aika looked at him with a confused expression.

"Wow…That's pretty pathetic for a cover up…" said Aika, "As I was saying Sakaki…"

"Run Sakaki!" shouted her father, "This isn't for your young ears!"

"She's seventeen! I think she should know some of the mechanics by now!" said Aika.

Sakaki shuddered as Nyamo's 'talk' resurfaced in her mind. She groaned and dropped her head.

"If its about dads…er…'watches', I already know, he tried to hide it under my bed as well" said Sakaki, blushing.

"Oh you didn't!" said Aika. Hiroshi glanced around the kitchen rapidly.

"Oh is that the time!? The chief wanted that report on the Kanai case! I have to get to the station!" he said, jumping up and grabbing his coat and running out of the door.

"How far do you think he'll get before he realises he's forgotten his briefcase?" asked Aika.

"…and his shoes…" said Sakaki. Aika chuckled.

"Sakaki, I don't know what's wrong, But I want you to know: Whoever your choice is, then we're in support of it. You know what I mean…" said Aika, raising her eyebrows. Sakaki blushed even more.

"Th…Thank you…"

Aika smiled and hugged her daughter. Sakaki smiled and hugged her mother back.

Later that evening, when the sun had gone down, in the bushes on a corner opposite Sakaki's house, Tomo had decided to set up a stake-out.

Unfortunately, Kagura and Kaorin had misinterpreted.

"I can't believe this is what we're doing…" grumbled Kagura.

"What? You actually thought I was taking you two out for _steak_?" said Tomo, turning around.

Kagura and Kaorin both sat on the floor cross legged, arms folded and an equally similar frustrated look on their faces. Tomo was fighting to keep herself from laughing out loud.

"Tomo…why are you wearing all that stuff?" asked Kaorin, trying to take her mind of the steak she'd day dreamed about.

"What?" asked Tomo. She was wearing black clothing, topped off with a black beanie and black lines under her eyes.

"Yeah, Whats with the ninja get up?" asked Kagura. Tomo smiled.

"Because! This is a super secret mission and I don't want to be seen!" she said.

"Ok…but why the black under the eyes? Baseball players do that…not police…"

"I thought it looked cool, Ok!?" hissed Tomo. Kaorin sighed and looked at her watch.

"Tomo, we've been here for an hour and a half, I'm hungry and nothings happened. Only Sakaki's father turned up and that was pick up some shoes," said Kaorin.

"I think they where his…He wasn't wearing any when he got out of the car…"

"Write that down! It's evidence!" said Tomo.

"On what? Do you have a note book in your 'utility belt' Batman?" asked Kagura sarcastically. Tomo laughed and waved it off with her hand.

"Oh, don't worry about it…" she said.

They heard footsteps approaching and tried to get lower to avoid being seen.

"For the last time Osaka, I meant _stake out _not 'Out for steak'!" said Yomi.

"Still…I woulda been nice…" drawled Osaka.

"How about we go out for steak on someone's birthday?" suggested Chiyo.

"That's a great idea Chiyo-chan, but right now we need a good place to watch Sakaki's from, to see if anyone turns up or leaves…" said Yomi.

"Hey, how about here?" asked Osaka, pointing to the bushes that Tomo, Kagura and Kaorin where hiding in.

"Nah, It's too obvious…" said Yomi, "How about those ones?" she said, pointing towards the bushes opposite. Osaka and Chiyo nodded, and the trio dived into the bushes and began a similar evening to the other trio.

"Obvious?" whispered Kaorin, "I thought these where perfect…" she said. Kagura put a hand on her shoulder to reassure her.

"Hey, It was a good choice Kaorin, we can actually see Sakaki's from here…They can't…"

Kaorin smiled.

After another half an hour, Sakaki walked out of her gate, and began down the road towards the convenience store. She glanced over to the sets of bushes on the corner as she always did, she didn't know why, but something always pulled her gaze towards them. Maybe it was the flowers. Except this time, there where more than flowers in the bushes.

"Crap! We've been spotted! Retreat! Retreat!!" cried Tomo.

"She's seen us! Run!" yelled Yomi.

Sakaki jumped in shock as Tomo, Kagura and Kaorin sprang out from the bushes and ran.

Yomi, Osaka and Chiyo did the same, and both groups ended up running into each other, literally.

Tomo collided with Yomi, Chiyo stopped and covered her head with her hands as Kagura stumbled when she tried to avoid hitting her. Osaka ran into Kaorin, who had actually stopped, but Osaka was waving her arms about with her eyes closed.

"What are you doing here!" said Tomo.

"Same for you! And what are you wearing!?" said Yomi.

"This is…AGH! She seen us! Run away!!" shouted Tomo.

"Follow me, Team Sea-Slug!" shouted Osaka, jumping up and pointing to the stars.

"Team Sea-Slug!?" asked Yomi, before joining the pair running down the road. Tomo and her 'team' ran the opposite direction.

Sakaki just watched, confused.

"Wh…What…?" she said aloud. She shook her head and continued to walk to the store, it had been a strange day. As she walked down the road, she heard running footsteps.

"My house is this way Miss Osaka!" said Chiyo as the trio ran across the crossroads in front of Sakaki.

Sakaki arched her eyebrows and sighed. She wished her friends had included her on whatever they where doing.

Then again…Hiding in bushes and dressing up like ninjas…Sakaki was also glad they hadn't.

--

**_Well, there's part one. I made Sakaki's parents a bit more laid back as Nearly every story has one or both as a right hard-ass towards Sakaki, plus I wanted to write some more funny scenes. As for Sakaki's last name, I know 'Sakaki' is her family name, but I like thinking of it as her given name, plus her name in this sorta translates as 'Sacred Cherry Blossom'._**

**_Please review and thanks for reading! Part two coming soon!_**


End file.
